MOONLIGHT SONATA
by Livia57adC
Summary: Mike cree que ha llegado el momento de que él y Scorpius formalicen su relación. Va a pedirle que se casen. Sin embargo, su rubio novio no va a ponerle las cosas fáciles. Dentro del universo de In Vino Veritas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, sino de Rowling. In Vino Veritas, también tiene dueño o dueña. Así que ¿qué me queda? ¡La historia xxDDD!!!!

* * *

**MOONLIGHT SONATA**

**PRIMERA PARTE**

* * *

Cuando Mike abrió los ojos esa mañana y miró la hora en el despertador de la mesilla de noche, casi dio un bote de la cama. ¡Las diez menos veinte! Había ignorado el sonido de la alarma olímpicamente y la había apagado porque, como pudo comprobar, el botoncito estaba en OFF. Y él recordaba perfectamente haberla puesto en ON la noche anterior. Más bien madrugada. No tendrían que haberse quedado hasta tan tarde en casa de Harry. Pero el señor Malfoy había llegado el día anterior, sorprendentemente desde Sonoma, y habían cenado allí. Todavía estaba impactado por las fotos que les había enseñado de la propiedad que acababa de comprar. Una finca con una inacabable extensión de viñedos. Hasta Harry, que sabía de sus intenciones desde hacía tiempo, se había quedado sin habla cuando las había visto. Ese iba a ser su hogar a partir de ahora. Y Mike pensaba que era una buena decisión, porque California tenía un clima agradable, mucho más que Nueva York, y al señor Malfoy le sentaría muy bien. Además de que por fin Harry y él vivirían juntos, ininterrumpidamente, como debía hacerlo un matrimonio. Mike no entendía cómo habían podido soportar todos esos meses, viéndose a cortos intervalos, y más después de haberse casado. Él jamás podría separarse de Scorpius tanto tiempo. Ni soltero ni casado.

El joven se dio la vuelta con pereza para poder incorporarse. A su lado, Scorp dormía a pierna suelta, boca arriba, dejando escapar algún que otro ronquido. Pero incluso roncando Scorp era la persona más sexy del mundo, pensó Mike. Y como le diría su novio de estar despierto, los Malfoy tenían estilo incluso en los momentos más cotidianos y menos glamurosos de la vida. Y era cierto. Mike recordaba que la primera vez que le había visto se había quedado sin respiración. Scorpius era uno de los chicos más guapos que hubiera visto nunca. Pero su ropa y su forma de moverse hablaban de una posición social bastante alejada de la suya. Así que su siguiente pensamiento había sido que el heredero de la familia Malfoy estaba completamente fuera de su alcance. Claro que entonces sabía vagamente quiénes eran los Malfoy. Y apenas recordaba a Scorp de Hogwarts. En aquel momento no le relacionó con el chico de pelo platinado que cursaba medicina en Cambridge junto a él.

Mike nunca había sido muy consciente de su propio atractivo. Sabía que no estaba mal, tenía ojos en la cara. Pero uno de sus encantos residía en ignorar hasta qué punto era capaz de causar estragos entre la población femenina y buena parte de la masculina. La que realmente a él le interesaba. En Hogwarts se había decidido por un discreto celibato. Por aquel entonces no había estado muy seguro de cómo se recibía la homosexualidad en el mundo mágico. Y al no haber encontrado ninguna referencia que le sirviera de guía, había decidido que lo mejor era no llamar la atención. Había optado por guardarse sus calenturas para los ratos a solas en la ducha y para Billy durante las vacaciones de verano, Navidad o Semana Santa, cuando regresaba a casa. Pero lo de Billy había durado poco, porque el chico no había tenido paciencia para esperarle durante los largos meses que Mike pasaba en "el internado escocés". Después había habido otros "Billys" durante los veranos, pero nunca fueron más que meros entretenimientos para desahogo de sus adolescentes hormonas.

Durante los primeros meses de universidad se había conformado con observar a Scorpius de lejos. Nunca estaba solo. Y no era difícil reconocer en los que le acompañaban que eran tan hijos de papá como sin duda lo era el propio Scorp. A Mike ni se le había pasado por la cabeza acercarse a él. Entre otras cosas porque, dejando el estatus social aparte, siempre prefería observar primero para tratar de averiguar si la persona que le interesaba podía tener sus mismos gustos. No había nada más cortante que entrarle a un hetero. Y Scorp siempre andaba rodeado de chicas. Aunque había que reconocer que él también. Sin embargo, en su caso no era más que una forma de mantener la cabeza centrada en sus estudios. No podía desperdiciar la beca que con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido bajando el rendimiento y por tanto sus notas. Pero había empezado a imaginar el delicioso culo que se ocultaba bajo los pantalones de marca del rubio y éste se había convertido en su fantasía particular a la hora de pajearse. Nada más. Hasta que llegaron las prácticas en el Departamento de Anatomía de la universidad.

La casualidad les había puesto alrededor de la misma mesa. Ese día habían descubierto que el olor a formol era lacrimoso y picante. Nauseabundo si se respiraba durante mucho rato. Uno acababa acostumbrándose o vomitando. Pronto se había hecho evidente que los hermosos ojos azules del rubio eran muy sensibles y empezaban a lagrimear al poco de entrar en la sala mucho antes que los de cualquiera de sus compañeros. Mike había tenido que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para mantener los suyos en la mesa de disección, atendiendo a las explicaciones del profesor. Su aparente indiferencia sufrió un serio revés cuando durante los discretos vistazos que le daba de vez en cuando, empezó a sorprender al chico rubio mirándole también a él. Y no había sido una vez, sino varias. Mike se había sentido un poco turbado porque no había sabido interpretar exactamente aquellas miradas. No sabía si era _un sé lo que estás pensando y me tienes hasta las narices_ o un _tal vez deberíamos hablar de eso que estás pensando porque a lo mejor también me interesa_. Mike había hecho todo lo posible para que no volviera a sorprender sus ojos sobre él.

Pero una mañana que se habían encontrado casi hombro con hombro junto a la mesa de disección, y después de ver cómo el objeto de sus anhelos se refregaba los ojos con puños y mangas, Mike le había ofrecido un pañuelo de papel, siempre procuraba llevar un paquete en el bolsillo, seguramente con la frase más estúpida que había pronunciado en su vida: _No llores tío, este lleva por lo menos veinte años muerto_. Scorp le había mirado por encima de su hombro, como si le sorprendiera que un simple mortal como Mike pudiera dirigirse a él. Y, por un momento, Mike casi había sentido ganas de retirar su ofrecimiento, deseando que se lo tragara la tierra. Gracias a Dios no lo hizo porque el rubio había estirado la mano y lo había aceptado, dándole las gracias. No habían vuelto a hablar hasta la siguiente clase. En esta ocasión había sido Scorp quien le había buscado con la mirada y después se había movido discretamente entre sus compañeros hasta situarse a su lado. Al cabo de un rato, durante el cual Mike no había podido pensar en otra cosa que en la agradable fragancia que emanaba del estudiante rubio, éste le había preguntado: _¿Cuántos pañuelos te quedan?_ Un poco nervioso, Mike le había respondido que un paquete entero, y que si necesitaba uno. _Puede_, le había respondió Scorp alzando una ceja de forma que a Mike le había resultado muy seductora, _al de esta mesa todavía no le he llorado_. Por unos segundos Mike se había sentido totalmente descolocado. Pero no había podido reírle la gracia porque, en cuanto reaccionó, Scorpius ya se había dado la vuelta, observando como el resto de los estudiantes al profesor Dawson, mostrándoles los nervios y tendones de algo que había sido alguna vez un ser humano. Mike se había sentido como un estúpido durante las siguientes dos horas, y lo que menos esperaba era que Scorp le invitara a un café después de clase. El primero de muchos.

Café, eso era lo que ahora necesitaba. Mike se levantó y, dando pequeños saltitos a causa del frío sobre su piel desnuda, buscó el chándal que sabía había tirado por alguna parte de la habitación. Finalmente lo encontró en la butaca, debajo de varios libros de Scorp. Después de ponérselo, se acercó a la ventana. Nevaba de nuevo. Aquel invierno estaba siendo bastante duro en Nueva York. Abrió el cajón de su mesilla y buscó un par calcetines lo suficientemente gruesos y se los puso. Sin zapatos, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina. De paso, se detuvo en el salón-comedor para subir un poco el termostato de la calefacción. Después, mientras preparaba el café, fue repasando mentalmente todo lo que tenía preparado para esa noche. Harry guardaba los anillos. Tenía que llamarle para que no se olvidara de llevarlos al bar. El dueño de In Vino Veritas había contratado a un pianista para esa noche de viernes, en lugar de los habituales grupos que solían amenizar el bar ese día de la semana. Tocaría Moonlight Sonata de Bethoven, melodía que siempre ponía muy tonto a Scorp, cuando le pidiera que se casara con él. Un escalofrío recorrió a Mike de arriba abajo. Y no fue de frío. Empezaba a ponerse un poco nervioso. Pero tenía que controlarse si no quería que su novio sospechara. Llegarían al bar sobre las ocho donde Tony, que también estaba al tanto del asunto, les llevaría casualmente hasta la mesa que le gustaba a Scorp, la que estaba en la esquina frente al pequeño escenario. Pedirían la comida de siempre, aunque Harry le había dicho que les reservaba un vino muy especial. Y cuando llegaran a los postres o al café, todavía no lo tenía muy decidido, le haría a Harry la señal que habían acordado para que éste le indicara al pianista que era el momento de atacar Moonlight Sonata. Y a partir de ahí, que Dios le ayudara.

—¿Y esa sonrisa?

Mike casi suelta la taza de café que acaba de servirse del sobresalto. Despeinado y con los ojos todavía cargados de sueño, Scorpius le observaba desde la puerta de la cocina envuelto en un grueso albornoz.

—¡Joder, Scorp! —jadeó, lamiendo de su mano el café que había salpicado sobre ella.

El rubio avanzó sonriente hacia él y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de arrebatarle la taza de café. Resignado, Mike buscó otra taza en el aparador.

—Sigue nevando —comentó Scorpius—. Es una suerte que hoy no tengamos que salir de casa.

Se estiró con pereza antes de dar otro sorbo a su café.

—Aprovecharé para darle un empujoncito a mi tesis y cuando me canse, podemos hacer cosas más interesantes…

Mike sonrió.

—¿Todo el día encerrados en casa? —preguntó—. Al menos querrás salir a cenar…

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

—Ya veremos. De momento lo que quiero es desayunar.

Mike retuvo una mueca de preocupación. Si aquel iba a ser el único viernes del año, de todos los que no tendrían guardias ni otras obligaciones que atender, que su novio no tendría ganas de salir de casa, lo suyo era verdadera mala suerte.

—Pues yo necesitaré airearme un poco si vamos a pasarnos el día aquí encerrados— dijo.

—Pues puedes ir a buscar pizzas o lo que quieras —respondió Scorp despreocupadamente—. ¿Quedan bollitos de chocolate?

Mike se los alcanzó, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Parecía que su adorado novio pretendía ponerle las cosas difíciles…

Después del desayuno, Scorpius se había sentado a la mesa del comedor con su portátil y un montón de papeles y libros. Mike le había estado observando toda la mañana, mientras fingía estar muy concentrado en su propio libro. Recordando aquel primer café juntos en una de las cafeterías del campus…

—_Soy Mike—se presentó, todavía sin poder creerse que el rubio le hubiera invitado a tomar un café después de clase._

_—Lo sé. __Mike Davenport —Scorp sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa del otro joven__—. Estás en el grupo de estudio de Wallace, ¿no? —Mike asintió—. Es un cretino._

_Se sentaron a una de las pequeñas mesas del local, pensadas para no más de cuatro personas apretujadas las unas con las otras._

_—Ah, perdón. Soy Scorp. Scorpius Malfoy. Y no admito bromas sobre mi nombre._

_—Bueno, como poco es curioso —se atrevió a decir Mike._

_—Sí, en mi familia son un poco particulares con los nombres —reconoció el rubio con un suspiro— Llámame Scorp. Es menos llamativo._

_El corazón de Mike había empezado a dar saltitos de alegría. ¡Sabía su nombre, joder!_

_—Y, ¿por qué no te cae bien Wallace? —preguntó, tratando de no parecer tan nervioso como se sentía._

_—¿Tienes un par de horas? —preguntó a su vez Scorpius con ironía— Para empezar porque es un holgazán. Se las da de ilustrado cuando es más que evidente que se está aprovechando de todos vosotros. De vuestro grupo. Tiene mucha labia y es listo. Pero pocas ganas de trabajar. _

_—Vamos, que te cae realmente "bien" —se rió Mike._

_—Bueno, vosotros tenéis a Preston, que es bastante bueno en Biología. Y a Bishop, que es el primero en Anatomía General. Y tú eres muy bueno en todo, especialmente en Biofísica… Nos haría falta alguien de tu nivel en nuestro grupo._

_Así que sólo era eso, pensó de pronto Mike con desaliento. Sólo se trataba de captarle para su grupo de estudio porque era bueno en Biofísica._

_—Lo siento —dijo, un poco dolido. O mucho—. Pero estamos a más de la mitad del curso y me comprometí con ellos. No voy a dejarlos colgados._

_—Me alegro de que seas un tipo leal. Equivocado, pero leal._

_Scorpius sonrió y Mike se sintió invadido por esa sonrisa. No supo qué responder._

_—De todas formas, espero que no te hayas sentido tan ofendido como para no querer tomar una copa con nosotros el sábado. Vamos a ir a Fabric, ¿te apuntas?_

_Mike conocía de oídas esa discoteca. La entrada probablemente costaría entre 20 o 30 libras, según las actuaciones que hubiera esa noche, y fácilmente acabaría gastándose 20 o 30 más, dependiendo de las bebidas que se tomara. Mike suspiró mentalmente. De todas formas tenía que empollar Bilogía para el examen del próximo martes._

_—No me he ofendido —mintió—. Pero ya tengo planes, lo siento._

_—Vaya… _

_A Mike le pareció que durante unos breves segundos Scorp estaba realmente decepcionado. Después ya no se sintió tan seguro._

_—Entonces, en otra ocasión será._

_Mike estudió Biología todo el fin de semana. Pero deseó haber podido estar en Fabric ese sábado._

—Vuelves a sonreír…

Y Mike volvió a sobresaltarse. Cerró el libro y se estiró.

—Tengo hambre —declaró, pretendiendo ignorar la curiosa mirada de su novio sobre él—. Son casi las dos.

—Creo que todavía hay canelones en el congelador —indicó Scorp, con esa sonrisa que sugería que fuera él quien se levantara y los metiera en el horno— ¿Te fijaste en lo feliz que se veía mi padre ayer? —preguntó después, estirándose a su vez y realizando después pequeños movimientos rotativos con la cabeza para desentumecer las cervicales.

—Sí, ya era hora de que esos dos sentaran la cabeza. Pero echaré de menos a Harry cuando vayamos a In Vino Veritas —se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina, como si casualmente se le hubiera ocurrido la idea—. ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar al bar esta noche?

Scorpius le sonrió lascivamente.

—Porque esta noche pienso atarte a la cama y cenarte a ti… —respondió en tono sugerente—… con un poco de vino.

Mike le mandó un beso antes de desaparecer dentro de la cocina, buscar las dos botellas de vino que sabía tenían guardadas en uno de los armarios, abrirlas silenciosamente y vaciarlas en el fregadero. Bien, ya no había vino.

Después de comer habían hecho el amor en el sofá. Y con el cuerpo satisfecho de cualquier necesidad, Scorpius se había quedado dormido. Mike, tan sólo amodorrado, demasiado preocupado por cómo se las iba a arreglar para sacar a su novio del apartamento y llevarlo a In Vino Veritas esa noche. Había parado de nevar. Pero desde el sofá Mike podía ver a través de la gran ventana que el cielo amenazaba con volver a vomitar copos de nieve en cualquier momento. A las ocho de la noche haría un frío de cojones, se dijo. Ni siquiera la meteorología estaba a su favor. Apretó el cuerpo desnudo de Scorpius contra el suyo, acariciando con adoración su blanca y perfecta piel. Recordando la primera vez que Scorp y él se habían tocado…

_Mike se había sentido un poco frustrado durante los días siguientes a la invitación de Scorpius Malfoy para tomar café. Nunca se habían sentado juntos en ninguna clase, porque como el mismo Scorp se había encargado de señalar, cada uno tenía su propio grupo. Sin embargo, se había convertido en costumbre que el rubio estuviera cerca de Mike y sus pañuelos de papel cuando se encontraban en el Departamento de Anatomía. Muchas veces Scorp invitaba a Mike a tomar un café después, aunque no le había vuelto a hablar de su grupo de estudio, pero había aprovechado para poner verde a Wallace a la menor ocasión. Menuda lengua tenía el rubito cuando se le desataba. Mike se había podido dar cuenta de que era un chico inteligente, sus calificaciones estaban entre las más altas de la clase, a pesar de sus inagotables ganas de divertirse. Se sentía cómodo hablando con él, porque Scorp era capaz de discutir sobre cualquier tema. Y diseccionar a cualquiera de forma mucho más precisa que si tuviera un bisturí en la mano. No daba fácilmente su brazo a torcer si creía tener la razón. Cosa que sucedía casi siempre. Pero debatía sus puntos de vista con tanta claridad y energía que era bastante difícil llevarle la contraria. Y parecía contento de haber encontrado a alguien que fuera capaz de llevársela. Mike empezaba a sospechar que sólo se tomaba el café con él porque había encontrado a alguien con quien podía discutir a gusto._

_Scorpius había reiterado su invitación a tomar una copa en varias ocasiones, pero los lugares que mencionaba solían estar fuera del alcance de Mike. Así que éste siempre la declinaba._

_—Empiezo a pensar que te caigo mal —dijo Scorp, después de que Mike rechazara una vez más la posibilidad de unirse a él y a sus amigos, esta vez en un night-club de moda._

_—¡Claro que no! —aseguró él, temeroso de que sus tertulias de café terminaran—. Pero mañana tengo partido y debo acostarme temprano._

_—Ya… Y cuando no tienes que estudiar por todo eso de tu beca —Scorpius le miró como si no estuviera muy seguro de que todo no fueran más que excusas para rechazar sus invitaciones— Pero tú comes, ¿verdad? Aunque no vengas al club después, podrías cenar con nosotros… _

_—Es que… he quedado…_

_Scorp alzó una ceja, con más incredulidad que otra cosa._

_—Vaya, también es casualidad… En fin, en otra ocasión._

_Mike le vio marcharse con el estómago encogido. Recogió sus libros para ir a encontrarse con el grupo de estudio en la biblioteca._

_A la siete y media de la tarde se encontraba en el aquel viejo pub que quedaba cerca del campus. El mobiliario estaba algo ajado y la decoración era bastante penosa. Pero se comía decentemente y era barato. Se había sentado a una de las mesas del rincón, y la había llenado de cuadernos y libros, de los que tomaba anotaciones mientras engullía un sándwich de pollo y una pinta de cerveza._

_—Así que ésta era tu cita para cenar._

_Mike levantó la cabeza tan bruscamente que estuvo a punto de quedarse sin cervicales. Scorpius se sentó a la mesa sin esperar su invitación._

_—¿Qué comes? —preguntó._

_—Um andich de 'ollo— respondió Mike, tratando de tragar sin ahogarse._

_—No tiene mala pinta —observó el rubio, arrugando un poco la nariz—. Pediré otro para mí._

_Mientras Mike intentaba hacer pasar la bola de pan, lechuga y pollo que se había atorado en su garganta, Scorpius pidió su cena al tabernero. Después le alcanzó la jarra de cerveza a su muy sofocado compañero._

_—No te ahogues, Davenport. Eres mi proveedor homologado de pañuelos de papel._

_—Vaya, qué honor —logró hablar Mike después de un buen trago— ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Scorpius se encogió de hombros._

_—En realidad no tenía muchas ganas de ir a ese club —acercó con la punta de sus cuidados dedos el libro del que estaba tomando notas Mike—. Yo también debería ponerme con eso. ¿Has llegado ya al capítulo doce? —Mike asintió—. ¿Qué haces? ¿Lees o devoras los capítulos?_

_Mike no estaba muy seguro de si eso había sido una especie de cumplido._

_—Tengo facilidad para retener las cosas —dijo a modo de excusa._

_—Espero que también para entenderlas —ese tono sarcástico apareciendo de nuevo y descolocando/ofendiendo a Mike una vez más—. Creo que tendré que montar un grupo particular de estudio contigo —declaró Scorpius, sin embargo, muy serio—. Tal vez podríamos quedar mañana._

_—Tengo partido —le recordó Mike._

_—Ah, sí… ¿Cómo se llama a eso que juegas? —preguntó Scorp con un repentino interés._

_—Baloncesto —respondió Mike, un poco a la defensiva. ¿Se estaba burlando o qué?_

_—¿Y cuántas horas dura? _

_Mike hizo un gesto de extrañeza._

_—¿Horas? Son cuatro cuartos de diez minutos, Malfoy. Con descansos de cinco entre medio._

_Scorpius pareció aliviado._

_—Entonces no te tomará mucho._

_—Oye, Malfoy, ¿es que no has visto nunca un partido? —el rubio negó con la cabeza— ¿Ni siquiera en televisión? ¿No te suena la NBA?_

_—¿Debería? —preguntó el rubio, como si de pronto temiera haberse estado perdiendo algo importante._

_Mike negó con la cabeza, como si le diera por un caso perdido._

_—No eres muy deportista, ¿verdad? —dijo._

_—Estoy en el Club de Cata —respondió Scorp con orgullo—. Nos reunimos dos sábados al mes._

_—Ah… Así que a eso de empinar el codo ahora se lo considera deporte… —se burló Mike—. ¿Y cuál es la lesión más habitual? ¿El esguince de muñeca por el peso de la copa? ¿Escozor de paladar?_

_—Bien, Davenport, ya has demostrado que también sabes ser irónico —dijo Scorpius con cierta tirantez—. Pero para que lo sepas, mente obtusa, la cata de vinos es un arte. Y si entrenar el paladar fuera tan fácil, cualquiera podría hacerlo. Hasta tú._

_Mike estalló en carcajadas. Y fue un empezar y no parar, para enojo de Scorpius._

_—Ya que te parece tan divertido, Davenport —y Scorpius hizo sonar el apellido como si hubiera pronunciado "gilipollas"—, mañana iré a ver esa cosa del baloncesto, para así poder reírme yo también._

_—Me parece justo —afirmó Mike, todavía sin poder contener del todo su risa—. El partido es a las doce. Te dedicaré la primera canasta._

_Scorpius alzó su ceja, al parecer todavía más irritado._

_—¿Sólo la primera? —fuera lo que fuera la "canasta"— ¿Qué pasa con el resto?_

_Mike se mordió los labios para no estallar en carcajadas otra vez y ofender todavía más al ya muy ofendido rubio._

_Sin embargo, Scorpius no se había reído. Cambridge había ganado y después del partido el equipo y sus acompañantes fueron a uno de los pubs del campus a tomar unas cervezas. El rubio estaba demasiado silencioso para lo que era habitual en él y Mike no sabía exactamente cómo tomárselo. No sabía si era porque todavía seguía enfadado, se aburría o simplemente se sentía fuera de lugar._

_—Cuando Cambridge gana, hasta los que no son forofos del baloncesto suelen alegrarse, ¿sabes? —le dijo, dejando otra cerveza frente al rubio._

_Scorpius sonrió brevemente._

_—Me alegro de que hayáis ganado —afirmó._

_—¿Pero?_

_—¿Por qué crees que hay un pero?_

_—Porque empiezo a conocerte, Malfoy. Y hay un pero. No lo niegues._

_Scorpius volvió a sonreír. Esta vez de una forma un tanto enigmática. Sin embargo, no respondió._

_—¿Todavía quieres que estudiemos esta tarde? —preguntó Mike, esperanzado—. Mi compañero de cuarto estará en la biblioteca toda la tarde. Y ya le he dicho a Wallace que no contaran conmigo hoy…_

_Para su alivio, Scorp asintió._

_—¿Nos llevamos algo para comer? —Scorp asintió de nuevo—. Tengo cervezas en la habitación. Pero nada de vino, lo siento._

_—Eres un capullo, Davenport, ¿lo sabías?_

_Mike sonrió._

_—¿Necesitas ir a por tus cosas? —preguntó cuando salían ya del pub._

_—No, las tengo aquí._

_Scorpius le mostró una mochila que Mike juraría no había llegado con él al partido ni tampoco tenía consigo en el pub. No, no la tenía. Estaba más que seguro. Y de repente, la mente de Mike hizo "clic". Malfoy. ¿Cómo no lo había relacionado antes?_

_—¿Dónde estudiaste? Ya sabes, antes de la universidad —preguntó._

_—En un internado —respondió el rubio._

_—Yo también. El mío estaba en Escocía._

_Scorpius le miró, un poco sorprendido. Y con una ligera duda en sus ojos._

_—Ravenclaw —dijo entonces Mike, seguro de que no estar arriesgándose demasiado._

_El rubio le miró estupefacto durante unos segundos. Pero inmediatamente dijo:_

_—Slytherin —después de un pequeño silencio añadió—. Así que eres una inteligente águila…_

_—Habló la astuta serpiente._

_Scorpius soltó una verdadera carcajada por primera vez en la mañana._

_—Esto promete ser interesante —dijo._

_La habitación que Mike compartía en la residencia donde se alojaba no era demasiado grande, teniendo en cuenta que allí vivían dos personas. Dos camas, dos armarios, dos mesas de trabajo y dos sillones. Había un baño común para las diez habitaciones que había en cada una de las cinco plantas del edificio. Scorpius imaginó que por las mañanas aquello debía ser un infierno. La habitación estaba más limpia y ordenada de lo que esperaba. Las camas estaban hechas y no se veían rastros de ropa sucia o restos de comida por ninguna parte. En un rincón, había una pequeña nevera que Mike compartía con su compañero. Y en el estante sobre ella, un hornillo eléctrico y una cafetera junto a la cual había una caja de galletas, varios paquetes de café y algunas chucherías. También algunos platos y vasos de papel._

_—Ponte cómodo —dijo Mike, mientras depositaba la bolsa con la comida del pub sobre su propia mesa de estudio—. ¿Quieres comer ahora o más tarde?_

_Scorpius se quitó la cazadora y la dejó bien doblada en el respaldo del sillón que imaginó de Mike. Dejó su mochila junto a la de Mike, en el suelo. _

_—No tengo hambre todavía —dijo—. ¿Dónde guardas tu varita? —preguntó con curiosidad._

_—En casa —respondió Mike—. Mi madre la tiene escondida para que a ninguno de mis hermanos le dé por jugar con ella. Ese par a veces pueden ser un poco peligrosos._

_Scorpius le miró como si estuviera loco. El otro joven se encogió de hombros._

_—Aquí no la necesito —dijo—. Y así no debo andar preocupándome de que alguien la descubra._

_—¿De verdad vives sin tu varita? —preguntó Scorpius con incredulidad— ¿Qué clase de mago eres?_

_Mike se rió._

_—No necesito la varita para vivir, Malfoy. Mi familia es muggle. Estoy acostumbrado a vivir sin magia —después miró a Scorp, que se había sentado en su cama y parecía comprobar la calidad del colchón—. Tal vez yo debería preguntarte qué haces tú estudiando en una universidad muggle._

_—Oh, es una larga historia —respondió Scorp despreocupadamente—. Te la cuento mientras comemos._

_—No tenías hambre…_

_—Pues ahora tengo…_

_—Vas a volverme loco, ¿lo sabías?_

_—¿Cómo sabes que no es lo que pretendo?_

_Y ahí estaba esa mirada que dejaba a Mike con las neuronas deshidratadas y la boca seca. Empezó a sacar los sándwiches y la ensalada que habían comprado en el pub y después buscó un par de platos en el estante de la cafetera. Le echó un rápido vistazo a Scorpius, que se había instalado cómodamente sobre su cama, medio estirado, apoyándose en un brazo, siguiendo todos sus movimientos._

_—¿Por qué no sacas un par de cervezas de la nevera? —pidió._

_A ver si se iba a creer el rubito que era uno de los tantos elfos que debía tener en su mansión. Aparte que le estaba poniendo de los nervios sentir sus ojos clavados en él con tanta intensidad, siguiendo todos sus movimientos. Scorpius dejó su cómoda postura con una pequeña mueca, más molesto por tener que abandonar su escrutinio, que por tener que ir a buscar las cervezas._

_Mike había apartado todos los libros, papeles y cuadernos que tenía sobre su mesa, incluido el portátil, para dejar sitio para la comida. Acercó la silla de la mesa de su compañero de habitación y se la ofreció a Scorpius._

_—Así que, ¿en qué capítulo te has quedado tú? —preguntó para romper el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos cuando empezaron a comer._

_—Nueve —respondió Scorpius—. Aunque reconozco que ha sido más por pereza que por otra cosa —confesó tranquilamente._

_—Bueno, empezaremos desde ahí, entonces —se avino Mike, aunque para él era un pequeño retroceso—. Si llegamos al doce esta tarde, podemos hacer los tres restantes mañana —miró a Scorp un poco anhelante—. Si te va bien, claro._

_—Mañana como en casa de mis padres —dijo el rubio—. Y pasaré la tarde con ellos. Pero si no te importa levantarte temprano, podemos quedar a las nueve en el pub del otro día. Hasta la hora de comer._

_—Por mi está bien —aceptó Mike, más que encantado._

_Durante el resto de la tarde, Mike tuvo la impresión de que Scorpius lo que menos necesitaba era ayuda para estudiar. Y que si a él se le daba bien la Biofísica, el rubio no le iba a la zaga._

_Empezaron a quedar con cierta asiduidad para estudiar los fines de semana. Lo que provocaba la más que airada protesta de Wallace cada vez que ello sucedía y una no menos que exultante satisfacción en Scorpius. Mike no acababa de entender por qué. El rubio también comenzó a asistir a todos los partidos de baloncesto que Cambridge jugaba en propio campo. Mike, feliz, pensaba que Scorpius estaba empezando a interesarse por ese deporte, después de las interminables discusiones que habían mantenido sobre las virtudes del Quidditch sobre el baloncesto, en las que en lo único que estaban de acuerdo era que en ambos se encestaba una pelota por un aro. A Scorpius, por su parte, el baloncesto le importaba tanto como un elfo doméstico dándose cabezazos contra una mesa. Pero jadeaba discretamente por los anchos y sudorosos hombros del _playmaker_ de Cambridge; por sus musculosos brazos. Maldecía aquellos holgados y ridículos pantalones, justo por encima de las rodillas, que no le dejaban ver más muslo. Y lo peor era que no podía dejar de cuestionarse por qué, por los cojones sagrados de Merlín, esos tipos tenían que darse nalgadas unos a otros con la misma alegría con la que chocaban sus manos o se abrazaban. En su vida había visto que un jugador de Quidditch le diera una nalgada a otro para celebrar los puntos que conseguían o cuando el buscador atrapaba la snitch. ¡Era ridículo! El rubio se la tenía especialmente jurada al tipo que llevaba el número siete en la espalda, cuya mano parecía tener una especial predilección por encontrarse con el culo de Mike a la menor ocasión. _

_Después del partido de aquella mañana, en la que los "toques" habían sido más que prolíferos, Scorpius Malfoy llevaba lo que a su parecer era más que un justificado cabreo._

_—Dime una cosa, Davenport —le soltó a bocajarro cuando llevaban ya un rato sumergidos en los misterios del aparato locomotor, aunque él llevaba un buen rato sumergido en otra cosa—, para ser jugador de baloncesto, ¿hay que tener alguna inclinación natural a tocarle el culo al prójimo?_

_Mike levantó la cabeza de su libro y miró a su compañero totalmente estupefacto y sin saber qué responder a lo que, en principio, era una pregunta de lo más absurda._

_—¿Se te ha subido la cerveza o qué? —se burló._

_—¿Eres consciente de las veces que te han tocado el culo hoy? —preguntó el rubio, entrecerrando los ojos en actitud evaluadora— Diecisiete —y antes de que Mike pudiera decir nada, añadió—. Y tú, lo has hecho ocho veces._

_Mike miró a Scorpius con expresión incrédula._

_—¿Vas a los partidos para contar cuántas veces nos tocamos el culo?_

_—En algo tengo que entretenerme mientras corréis de un lado a otro de la cancha —se justificó—. Y te recuerdo, que un jugador de Quidditch jamás haría algo tan… ordinario._

_Mike cerró su libro y lo dejó sobre la mesa, volviéndose hacia Scorpius, que estaba sentado en la cama, apoyando contra la pared. Ahora tenía su propio libro sobre las rodillas._

_—Malfoy, ¿qué es lo que te molesta exactamente? —preguntó._

_—Nada —respondió Scorp, encogiéndose de hombros—. Me he limitado a señalar un hecho. Eso es todo. Pensé que tal vez era una regla del baloncesto que todavía desconocía. _

_Mike se inclinó un poco hacia delante._

_—¿Te ofenden los toqueteos entre tíos o algo así?_

_Scorpius pareció considerar su respuesta durante unos momentos._

_—No —dijo—. Cada cual puede tocar donde le apetezca mientras le dejen._

_Mike se levantó de la silla y se sentó en la cama._

_—Entonces, tal vez… lo que te molesta es no poder unirte a la fiesta… —tentó._

_Scorpius le dirigió una mirada intensa. Cargada de mucho más de lo que hasta ese momento había dicho._

_—A mí me gusta que me toquen el culo en privado, Davenport. No voy dando el espectáculo delante de tanta gente —habló finalmente._

_En ese momento, a Mike ya le hervía el cerebro y la polla. Tal vez la polla un poco más._

_—Y, ¿qué tan privado te parece este momento, ahora?_

_Una sonrisa maliciosa asomó a los labios de Scorpius mientras el corazón de Mike amenazaba con perforarle las costillas. El rubio lanzó su libro sobre la cama y se movió hacia delante, lo suficiente como para ponerse a la altura de Mike y alzar una pierna hasta quedarse instalado en el regazo del joven de pelo cobrizo._

_—Te advierto que soy muy exigente a la hora de dejar que alguien me toque el culo, Davenport._

_Mike jadeó al darse cuenta de que al rubio los vaqueros empezaban a apretarle tanto como a él._

_—Puedes confiar en mí —dijo, mientras sus manos temblorosas se posaban sobre las anheladas nalgas de Scorp—. Soy el único al que mi madre confía la cristalería de la abuela._

_Mike cerró los ojos y sus grandes manos masajearon a gusto el trasero del rubio, que empezó a moverse expertamente contra él. Unos labios suaves y ansiosos se posaron sobre los suyos. Mike siguió con los ojos cerrados, como si abrirlos significara despertar a una realidad en la que Scorpius seguiría sentado en la cama, estudiando su libro de anatomía. La lengua del rubio delineó lentamente sus labios hasta que Mike abrió la boca para devorar la otra. A un segundo de correrse en los pantalones, oyó la susurrante voz de Scorpius junto a su oído._

_—Voy a maldecir al próximo que se atreva a tocarte el culo, Davenport._

Finalmente Mike también se había quedado dormido al calor de Scorpius, sobre él. La luz que entraba por la ventana fue menguando hasta que a las cinco de la tarde el salón estaba prácticamente a oscuras. La pantalla del portátil de Scorpius era la única luz que iluminaba tenuemente la mesa y poco más.

—Mike…

El mentado sintió que le sacudían suavemente y entreabrió los ojos hasta enfocarlos en los de Scorpius, que le miraba con una gran sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

—Levanta, hay que ducharse…

Ninguno de los dos había hecho ningún hechizo de limpieza después de correrse. Estaban pegajosos y olían a sudor ya frío.

—Tengo ganas de salir a cenar —dijo Mike mientras se afeitaba, después de la ducha.

Vio la mueca de fastidio de Scorp a través del espejo.

—Fuera tiene que estar helando —dijo el rubio—. Quedémonos.

—¡Oh, vamos! Llevamos todo el día aquí metidos. Podemos aparecernos en el despacho del bar de Harry. Luego le llamo y le digo que sobre las ocho se asegure de que no haya nadie por allí.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué te emperras en salir hoy, joder? Nos pasamos todo el día fuera de casa. Para una vez que podemos quedarnos tranquilos y relajados…

Mike maldijo en voz alta y Scorp levantó la cabeza. La barbilla de Mike sangraba copiosamente. Scorpius suspiró con resignación.

—¡Qué te costará emplear el hechizo para rasurarte! —se quejó, mientras apartaba la maquinilla de afeitar de su mano y le daba una toalla—. ¿Ves lo que pasa? No te muevas, voy a buscar mi varita.

Mike cogió su móvil del bolsillo del albornoz, que previsoramente había dejado allí y marcó el número de su futuro suegro.

—Que se empeña en quedarse en casa —dijo apresuradamente en cuanto oyó la voz de Draco, sin más presentación—. Ya no sé qué decirle para sacarle de aquí.

Tuvo que colgar apresuradamente al oír los pasos de su novio volviendo al cuarto de baño.

—Déjame ver —dijo Scorpius levantando ligeramente la barbilla de su novio.

Pronunció un hechizo para detener el sangrado y a continuación otro para cerrar el pequeño pero escandaloso corte. En ese momento, sonó el teléfono. Scorpius volvió a dejar el cuarto de baño para contestar. Unos minutos después estaba de regreso con cara de circunstancias.

—Mi padre. Que nos espera en el bar esta noche —dijo con fastidio—. No me ha dado opción a decir que no.

—Te echa de menos —le consoló Mike, internamente aliviado—. Ha estado fuera más de dos meses. Y, de todas formas, yo también quería salir…

Scorpius gruñó, pero no dijo nada más.

_Continuará…_


	2. Chapter 2

**MOONLIGHT SONATA**

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

* * *

—¡Mira que es testarudo! —Draco colgó el teléfono dejando escapar el jadeo que había retenido durante la breve conversación con su hijo.

—Tony, tráeme un poco de agua, por favor —pidió Harry.

Estaban en el pequeño despacho del bar. Harry ayudó a su marido a quitarse el suéter y después abrió algunos botones más de su camisa. Draco había andado un poco desasosegado durante todo el día. Se había levantado tarde, había desayunado apenas y a la hora de comer no había probado casi bocado.

—Vamos, vamos —sonrió el moreno cariñosamente—, ¿qué vas a hacer el día que se casen?

Harry sabía que Draco había estado sometido a demasiada presión en los últimos meses. Él decía que se tomaba las cosas con calma, pero estaba claro que no había sido así. Todas las negociaciones y trámites para vender el Consorcio Malfoy, la compra de la finca de Sonoma, la excitación del compromiso de los chicos, su reencuentro la noche anterior… Tony llegó con un vaso y un botellín de agua que abrió inmediatamente, mirando con preocupación al marido de su jefe mientras la servía. Harry sacó una pastilla de la caja de los sustos, como solían llamar a la caja de las pastillas que Draco tomaba cuando sufría algún altibajo. El rubio estaba pálido y sudoroso después del sorpresivo mareo. Harry le dio la diminuta pastilla y Draco la tragó acompañada de un poco de agua. Todavía algo tembloroso, dejó que Harry refrescara su rostro con una servilleta empapada con el resto del agua del botellín.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó.

Draco asintió.

—Ni se te ocurra mencionarles nada —advirtió.

—No te preocupes, nadie dirá nada —Harry miró a Tony significativamente y éste asintió.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Draco.

—Las siete menos cuarto. Todavía tardarán en llegar. Tienes tiempo de descansar un poco —después se volvió hacia el camarero—. Gracias Tony.

El camarero se retiró pensando que su jefe tenía verdadera mala suerte escogiendo a sus parejas.

—Mike estaba atacado cuando ha llamado —sonrió Draco, un poco más tranquilo, recostándose en el sillón—. Tienes los anillos, ¿verdad?

Harry también sonrió, con paciencia. Se lo había preguntado por lo menos tres veces ya.

—Los tengo. Y el pianista ha llegado y está ensayando —suspiró, recordando todos los problemas que habían tenido para meter ese piano en el bar—. Y Tony ha puesto el cartelito de _Reservado_ en la mesa para que nadie se siente a ella —palmeó la rodilla de su marido—. Todo saldrá a pedir de boca, ya lo verás.

—¡Pero hay tantas cosas que preparar, Harry! ¿No dijo Mike que le habían dado hora para el día 22 de diciembre? Apenas falta un mes.

Harry besó a pálida mano que tenia entre las suyas.

—Nosotros nos casamos apenas en dos semanas después de decidirlo —le recordó—. Y no recuerdo que fuera ningún desastre.

Draco sonrió.

—No, no lo fue. A pesar de que a Eileen casi le dio un ataque y puso la casa patas arriba porque no tenía qué ponerse, se empeñaba en que tenía que regalarnos algo especial, y se las vio y deseó para lograr que Severus se pusiera una corbata —Draco sonrió nuevamente—. En algún momento creí mi padrino iba a lanzarnos una maldición por tener que pedir un día de fiesta en la escuela y obligarlo a cambiar su rutina.

Ambos guardaron silencio, recordando con cariño la locura de aquel par de semanas.

—Volvería a casarme contigo una y mil veces —susurró Harry después, besando levemente los labios de su marido.

Los ojos grises de Draco volvieron a brillar con esa luz tan vívida que se había nublado sólo unos minutos antes.

—Es que tienes vocación por los casos perdidos…

—No lograrás que te compadezca —Harry volvió a besarle con la misma suavidad—. Todavía me duele el culo de anoche.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

A base de carantoñas y mimos, Mike había logrado que a Scorp se le pasara el enfurruñamiento cuando llegaron a In Vino Veritas.

—Sólo quería un día tranquilo, entero para nosotros dos —se justificó el rubio una vez más—. Siempre andamos en horarios distintos, con guardias que casi nunca coinciden…

—Lo sé —Mike le besó de nuevo antes de aparecerse en la esquina de la calle donde se encontraba el bar. Harry les había dicho que el despacho estaba ocupado—. Comemos, hablamos un rato con tu padre y nos vamos, ¿vale?

Aunque en ese momento no nevaba, una espesa capa de nieve cubría ambos lados de la acera, seguramente apartada por los vecinos y dueños de los establecimientos. Scorp se apretujó en el abrazo de su novio y ambos apresuraron el paso hacia el bar, envueltos en sus gruesos abrigos, bufandas, gorros y guantes de lana.

La temperatura dentro del bar era agradable. Sorprendentemente, había muchos más clientes de los que los jóvenes esperaban. Por lo visto una simple nevada no detenía a los neoyorkinos a salir de casa. Tony se dirigió inmediatamente hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa, mientras le indicaba a una de las camareras que hiciera desaparecer el cartelito de reservado de la mesa en que iba a sentarlos.

—¡Chicos, que agradable sorpresa! Jimmy no me dijo que vendríais…

—Vaya, esta vez Ha… Jimmy ha tirado la casa por la ventana —exclamó Scorp, agradablemente sorprendido por la presencia del pianista— ¿Cómo habéis metido el piano?

—No me lo recuerdes —Tony negó teatralmente con la cabeza—. Todavía hay que sacarlo. ¿Qué va a ser, chicos?

—Esperaremos a que llegue mi padre —dijo Scorp—. No creo que tarde.

—Oh… —Tony miró a Mike, quien se encogió de hombros sin saber realmente qué decir—. Voy a… —como si de pronto no supiera muy bien qué hacer, finalmente dijo—… vuelvo luego.

Tony desapareció a toda prisa en la cocina. El pianista empezó a tocar en ese momento _Para Elisa_ de Beethoven.

—¡Dios, mío! —exclamó Scorp, visiblemente entusiasmado—. A Harry se le ha ido la olla totalmente.

Mike se rió.

—¿Lo ves? Si no hubiéramos venido, te habrías perdido este pequeño concierto.

—¿A quién se le ha ido la olla?

De pronto Harry estaba de pie junto a ellos, muy sonriente.

—Estoy totalmente asombrado —declaró Scorp—. Toca bastante bien. ¿Y papá?

Harry puso cara de circunstancias.

—Será mejor que vayáis empezando —dijo—. Lleva casi media hora hablando con Londres y tiene todavía para un buen rato. Sus abogados, creo. No os preocupéis, nos unimos a vosotros luego.

—¿Con sus abogados a la una de la madrugada? —cuestionó Scorpius, extrañado.

La sala se llenó de repentinos aplausos y cuando estos se acallaron, las notas de_ Nocturne_ de Chopin, la inundaron. Aliviado por la distracción, Harry tomó nota de lo que querían los jóvenes y aprovechando que Scorp había vuelto toda su atención al pianista, le entregó a Mike un pequeño estuche de joyería que éste se guardó inmediatamente en el bolsillo del pantalón. Comieron el Piatto Di Formaggi al ritmo de _Fantasie_ y _Waltz_. Durante el Pollo Veritas Panino de Scorpius y la Eggplant Tartine de Mike les acompañó otra vez Beethoven con _Pathétique_, _Tempest Sonata_ y algo de Mozart, aunque Scorp, frustrado, no pudo recordar el nombre de la pieza.

—Esto se merece un soufflé de chocolate —declaró Scorp tan animado que Mike no pudo por menos que sonreír, a pesar de que los nervios empezaban a devorarle.

—Otro para mí —le dijo a Tony, quien le obsequió con una sonrisa cómplice.

Mike llevó la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y palpó el pequeño bulto. Vio que Harry estaba en ese momento junto al pianista, quien parecía que iba a tomarse un pequeño descanso. Harry dejó un vaso con una bebida transparente sobre el piano, tal vez agua, y ambos hombres intercambiaron unas palabras. Después Harry miró hacia él y le guiñó un ojo. Mike comprendió que el pianista no iba a empezar ninguna otra pieza, a la espera de su señal para atacar la sonata para Scorp. Mike tragó saliva con cierta dificultad. La primera vez que Scorpius y él habían hecho el amor había sido acompañados por esas notas de Beethoven…

_Después de aquel primer encuentro en su habitación, a Mike se le habían despejado todas las dudas con respecto a las inclinaciones de Scorpius. Todavía no podía creer que el guapísimo rubio se sintiera tan atraído por él como él se sentía por Scorp. Los fines de semana de estudio se habían convertido en fines de semana de besos eternos, de caricias placenteramente íntimas, de susurros todavía más íntimos. Mike estaba descubriendo a un nuevo Scorpius. El que se escondía bajo los jerséis de marca y su, a veces, agresiva ironía. Mucho más adaptable de lo que parecía a simple vista. A pesar de que a veces sentía que había muchas cosas que les separaban, a Mike ya no tan sólo le atraía. Había empezado a enamorarse de él._

_—Este fin de semana me gustaría que vinieras a casa —le dijo Scorp un mañana, durante su habitual café después de las prácticas de anatomía._

_Mike casi se atraganta._

_—A mi casa —aclaró Scorp, un poco nervioso—. Herencia de familia —sus últimas palabras sonaron casi como si se excusara por ello._

_Lo cierto era que en la habitación de Mike no podían tener intimidad suficiente. Aparte de besos ardientes, a lo más que se arriesgaban era a meter la mano en los calzoncillos del otro. En las habitaciones de una residencia siempre había estudiantes entrando y saliendo, pidiendo apuntes o mendigando una coca-cola. Poner un cartelito de NO MOLESTEN era como extender una invitación a que la residencia en pleno se pasara por la habitación a saludar. Cerrar la puerta con llave tampoco era una buena idea, porque no haría más que esparcir un sin fin de rumores sobre dos tíos buscando intimidad. No es que no hubiera una considerable cantidad de estudiantes homosexuales en el campus, chicas y chicos. Pero tampoco era cuestión de ir provocando el morbo del cuerpo estudiantil, que no necesitaba ningún aliciente para alborotarse. Además, siempre dependían de los planes del compañero de Mike para que el cuarto quedara a su disposición. Y si no tenían que conformarse con reunirse en aquel viejo pub cerca del campus._

_—Les he dicho a mis padres que este domingo no iré a comer porque tengo que preparar exámenes —siguió hablando Scorp, sin perderse un solo gesto del joven sentado frente a él—. Podemos pasar el fin de semana allí, si quieres…_

_¿Qué si quería?, pensó Mike casi con ganas de estrangularlo, ¿tenía una casa para él solo y hasta ahora no se le ocurría mencionárselo?_

_—¡Claro que quiero! —se apresuró a responder, sin detenerse a considerar en aquel momento lo que aquella invitación significaba._

_"Mi casa", había dicho Scorpius. Y Mike se preguntó qué extraño concepto de casa tenía ese chico. Porque aquello era una mansión. Antigua. Enorme. Preciosa. Decorada con una elegante mezcla de elementos clásicos y modernos. Mágicos y muggles._

_—La puta… —masculló el joven de pelo cobrizo mirando a su alrededor con aire alelado— ¿A esto llamas tú casa?_

_Scorpius les había aparecido a ambos en el gran salón de la mansión después del partido. Observaba con una pequeña sonrisa, entre nerviosa y satisfecha, la reacción de Mike, al que le faltaban ojos para abarcar todo lo que veía._

_—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó el rubio._

_Se había dado cuenta de que Mike era de apetito voraz y devoraba cuanto caía en sus manos, especialmente después de los partidos. Y Scorpius estaba dispuesto a alimentar adecuadamente a aquel compendio de músculos perfectos para que se mantuvieran fuertes y firmes. _

_—Famélico —confesó Mike._

_—¡Skeep! —llamó Scorp._

_Un elfo doméstico apareció de repente en el salón, causando un pequeño sobresalto en Mike._

_—¡Joder! No había visto uno desde Hogwarts —confesó. _

_Lo que se calló era que siempre le habían dado un poco de repelús._

_—Comeremos ahora —dijo Scorp—. ¿Está todo listo?_

_—Si, amo —el pequeño ser hizo una gran reverencia._

_Scorpius sonrió y tendió la mano hacia Mike._

_—¿Vamos? —su sonrisa se extendió hasta iluminar completamente su rostro—. Pienso consentirte todo el fin de semana…_

_Mike no había visto tal cantidad de comida desde el último fin de semana que había estado en su casa. O mejor dicho, en casa de sus padres. Porque él sí que no tenía casa propia. Se preguntó con ironía si Scorpius había decidido echar mano del antiguo dicho de que a un hombre se le conquistaba primero por el estómago. Porque iba camino de conseguirlo. Ahíto, se dejó guiar después de vuelta al salón, donde Scorp sirvió un par de whiskies. A un movimiento de la varita del rubio, la gran habitación se llenó de las vibrantes notas de una sinfonía que Mike desconocía. De hecho, sus conocimientos no llegaban a otra cosa que no fuera la típica música pop que se podía bailar en una discoteca o a las canciones de moda que sonaban en la radio. La música clásica jamás le había atraído. Sin embargo, no se quejó puesto que Scorp parecía totalmente entregado a comerse su boca al ritmo de esa melodía. Estuvieron largo rato sentados en el sofá, saboreando sus bebidas, besándose sin prisas._

_—¿Te gustaría conocer el resto de la casa? —preguntó Scorp._

_—¿De verdad tenemos que movernos?_

_Mike no podía estar más cómodo y realmente tenía pocas ganas de levantarse de aquel cómodo sofá y desprenderse del cálido peso de Scorpius sobre él. Pero el rubio ya estaba en pie y tiraba de él juguetonamente._

_—Quiero que te familiarices con la casa —dijo Scorp, dejando en el aire todo lo que esas palabras podían significar._

_A Mike le dio un vuelco el estómago. Pero siguió obedientemente a su anfitrión por toda la planta baja y sótano. Especialmente en ese último lugar se entretuvieron bastante rato porque Scorpius había montado allí un pequeño laboratorio del que se sentía muy orgulloso y le mostró a Mike hasta el más mínimo detalle._

_—De esta planta, sólo hay una habitación que ahora mismo me interesa que conozcas —dijo Scorp cuando llegaron al primer piso, después de subir una elegante escalera con pasamanos de caoba._

_Al igual que el resto de las principales estancias de la mansión, el dormitorio de Scorpius había sido completamente remodelado. Moderno, de líneas limpias, sin dejar de lado ciertos toques clásicos. El suelo no era de piedra, sino de parquet. La cama estaba tapizada en cuero beige, y vestida con un cubrecama de terciopelo marrón con hilos dorados formando una cuadrícula, acompañado por unos cojines de seda también dorados. A los pies de la cama había una banqueta diseñada en acero, de superficie acolchada en el mismo tono que el tapizado de la cama. Había un arco de luz indirecta detrás de la pared de la cama, para suavizar y acentuar el color tierra de fondo; y una luz directa que caía directamente sobre un gran cuadro que ocupaba buena parte del frontal, sobre el lecho, que parecía hacer alusión al tema de los sueños. Un par de lámparas bajaban desde el techo a ambos lados de la cama, para acabar sobre cada una de las mesillas de noche, que eran unos simples cajones de madera oscura adosados a la pared. En el suelo, a cada lado de la cama había una alfombra de diseños ondulantes en diferentes tonos de beige y marrón. En el lado opuesto de la habitación se había creado una pequeña sala con dos sillas de estilo antiguo y un sofá moderno íntimamente acompañado por una manta de alpaca, entre los cuales estaba dispuesta una mesa ovalada de acero y cristal, bajo la cual se extendía una gran alfombra del mismo diseño y tonos que las que estaban junto a la cama. La pared tras este conjunto estaba decorada en su totalidad con papel de diseños clásicos, en un tono café no demasiado oscuro, acentuada por un hermoso espejo con marco de pan de oro de estilo neoclásico._

_Mike había seguido a Scorp hasta el centro de la habitación y allí se había quedado. Con la boca abierta. Aquella no podía ser una habitación para dormir. Sino sólo para ser fotografiada y aparecer en una de esas revistas de decoración que tanto le gustaba comprar a su madre. Los brazos de Scorpius, envolviéndole desde atrás, le devolvieron otra vez a la realidad._

_—¿Qué piensas? _

_Mike apoyó las manos sobre las que tenía en su pecho._

_—No lo sé… _

_De pronto, Mike volvía a tener la sensación de que Scorpius era un ser fuera de su alcance. De que estaba tan lejos de su propia órbita que era ridículo empeñarse en querer seguir manteniéndose en la del rubio. _

_—¿Mike?_

_La voz de Scorp sonó un poco insegura. Mike se volvió dentro de su abrazo hasta quedar frente a la mirada interrogante que trataba de entender qué era lo que había cambiado en apenas unos minutos._

_—No estoy acostumbrado a pedir más de lo que puedo tener, Scorp —susurró, como si fuera una disculpa._

_Scorpius deslizó su mano por la frente del otro joven para apartar un par de mechones de sus ojos. Después dejó que la mano resbalara por la mejilla de Mike._

_—¿Crees que hay algo aquí que no te merezcas? —preguntó—. Entonces, tal vez deberías saber que eres el primero al que dejo entrar en esta habitación._

_Los ojos castaños de Mike se agrandaron con sorpresa. No era lo que había esperado oír._

_—Me gustas. Mucho —declaró Scorp a continuación—. Pero necesito saber que soy correspondido, Mike. De lo contrario, estamos perdiendo el tiempo._

_En la última frase a Scorp casi se le fue la voz. En sus ojos había tanta ansiedad en ese momento, como Mike jamás pensó que podría ver en el casi siempre irónico joven. Le abrazó. Con tanta fuerza que el jadeo de Scorp sonó como si le hubieran sacado el aire de golpe._

_—Siento lo mismo —susurró Mike junto a su oído._

_—Entonces hazme el amor._

_http:// www. youtube. com/watch?v=vQVeaIHWWck (1)_

_Las notas de Moonlight Sonata habían empezado a sonar en cuanto los labios de Mike se posaron en los de Scorp. La música más hermosa que el joven hubiera escuchado jamás. Se besaron lentamente, sin prisas, reconociéndose mutuamente como si fuera la primera vez que sus bocas se encontraban. Las manos de Scorp peinando con sus dedos el largo pelo cobrizo. Las de Mike colándose por debajo de la camisa de Scorp, acariciaban la suave piel de su espalda._

_Con la misma lentitud, se desnudaron. Descubriendo poco a poco el cuerpo del otro, el que hasta entonces sólo habían podido atisbar a medias durante sus encuentros en la habitación de la residencia. Y Mike comprobó lo que ya sabía. Que Scorpius era hermoso. Perfecto. Tendido sobre el cubrecama de terciopelo marrón su pelo resaltaba más platinado que nunca. Su piel, tan blanca, parecía casi nacarada expuesta a la intima luz que caía sobre la cama. Las caricias que se habían prodigado antes y mientras se desnudaban después, les habían dejado a ambos en un más que evidente estado de excitación. La virilidad de Scorpius surgía de entre una mata de pelo rubísimo, y se apretaba erguida y turgente contra su vientre. Mike acarició con devoción los blanquísimos muslos, antes de inclinarse sobre la erección de su compañero y lamerla de arriba abajo, mientras una de sus manos se escurría para acariciar suavemente los testículos de su amante. Cuando la introdujo en su boca, Scorpius dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo, cerrando los ojos y enredando de nuevo sus dedos en el sedoso pelo cobrizo. Mike lamió y succionó durante unos minutos, hasta que sus labios decidieron regar un camino de besos desde el plano vientre hasta llegar a los pequeños y oscuros pezones de su compañero. Después, sus bocas volvieron a fundirse en besos profundos y pasionales. Las notas de Moonlight Sonata seguían sonando una y otra vez, mientras sus pieles ardían bajos las mutuas caricias. No hablaban. Sólo sentían. Descubrieron que no necesitaban palabras para adivinar los deseos del otro. Porque tenían la voz en las manos y en la piel. Sus ojos recitaban emociones cada vez que se miraban._

_Encontrar el camino hacia la intimidad más profunda de Scorp fue tan natural como besar sus labios. Mike se deslizó entre las firmes nalgas de su amante con delicadeza. Hundiéndose en él durante lo que le pareció una atormentadora eternidad. Los azules ojos de Scorpius destacaban todavía más claros y brillantes en su sofocado rostro, que llevaba el deseo escrito en cada uno de sus rasgos. Las largas y fuertes piernas, antes encogidas para cederle el paso a su compañero, bajaron hasta rodear firmemente la cintura de Mike. Sus brazos cerrados en otro apretado abrazo sobre la poderosa espalda del joven de pelo cobrizo. Mike empezó a tener la sensación de que sus cuerpos se movían al ritmo de la música. Que envestía el delicioso cuerpo que se agitaba bajo el suyo al compás de la sonata. Los gemidos de Scorpius parecían surgir de cada nota, que vibraba con tanta fuerza sobre su piel como reverberaba en la habitación. Scorpius era una sonata en sí mismo. Suave, dulce. Poderosa. Derramándose sobre Mike como una lluvia de armonías que sólo estuvieran esperando al director que supiera orquestar sus movimientos._

_La única señal que Mike tuvo de que Scorpius se estaba corriendo fueron las uñas clavándose en su espalda y su enrojecido rostro hundiéndose con fuerza contra su cuello. Sólo cuando él mismo descargó en el orgasmo más exquisito que recordaba haber tenido en su vida, se dio cuenta de la humedad que llenaba el hueco donde el rostro de su compañero seguía escondido. No dijo nada, pero le abrazó con la ternura que jamás había regalado a ninguno de sus ocasionales amantes. Y en ese momento comprendió la intensidad de sentimientos que se escondían en el corazón de Scorpius. También fue el momento en que se dio cuenta de que no se estaba enamorando de Scorpius. Irremisiblemente, ya lo estaba._

_El hechizo debió desvanecerse en algún momento de la tarde porque cuando despertaron la habitación estaba en silencio. Había oscurecido. Se ducharon, cenaron y después pasaron un buen rato en el sofá mirando un divertido programa de televisión. Cuando se retiraron a la habitación, se amaron de nuevo. Esa noche y todas las que siguieron. Mike dejó la residencia y se trasladó a la mansión de Scorp un par de semanas después._

Mike palpó una vez más el estuche de los anillos en su bolsillo y miró a Scorpius, quien devoraba con gran entusiasmo su soufflé de chocolate.

—Scorp…

—Mmmm…

—Hay algo que me gustaría decirte.

El rubio levantó la mirada de su plato para posarla en Mike. Este tragó saliva y mirando hacia el pianista, donde Harry se encontraba, hizo un pequeño asentimiento. Las primeras notas de Moonlight Sonata inundaron el bar. Scorpius dio un pequeño respingo en su asiento, llegando a captar apenas la sonrisa cómplice de Harry antes de que este mirara hacia otro lado.

—¿La has pedido tú? —preguntó Scorp.

Mike asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa. Scorpius dejó la cucharilla en su plato, arrugando un poco el entrecejo. Mike tomó aire.

—Scorp, llevamos mucho tiempo juntos. Casi siete años —empezó—. Desde la universidad…

Mike necesitó tomar aire nuevamente y Scorpius empezó a ponerse nervioso con aquella extraña actitud de su novio.

—Te amo. Dios sabe cuánto —Mike alargó la mano sobre la mesa para alcanzar la de Scorpius—. Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos. Algunas buenas y otras no tanto, pero no volvería atrás para rectificar ninguna. Porque pienso que todas han servido para llevarnos hasta donde estamos ahora.

La mano de Scorpius tembló un poco en la de Mike cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron. Su pálido rostro estaba cubriéndose de un tenue sonrojo. Desde donde ahora estaba, junto a Harry, Draco podía ver cuán tenso estaba su hijo en ese momento. La mano de su marido apretó cariñosamente la suya.

—Hace tanto que vivimos juntos que nos sabemos de memoria lo que nos gusta, lo que odiamos y todas y cada una de nuestras manías —Mike miró a su novio con adoración—. No podría vivir sin ti, Scorp.

—Tampoco yo —murmuró el rubio, tratando que su voz sonara firme.

¡Merlín bendito! Estaba casi seguro de lo que Mike iba a pedirle. ¿Cómo no lo había visto venir? Observó cómo Mike buscaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón con la mano que tenía libre y cómo sus nervios y él peleaban durante unos interminables momentos hasta lograr sacar un pequeño estuche. Sus dedos fueron mucho más ágiles a la hora de abrirlo y depositarlo ante su atónito novio.

—Cásate conmigo, Scorp.

Scorpius miró las bonitas alianzas que exhibía el estuche que Mike había dejado frente a él. Después miró a su novio y nuevamente a las alianzas. Moonlight Sonata alcanzaba su punto álgido y el corazón de Scorpius latió con tanta fuerza como sus notas. El nudo que se había instalado en su garganta sólo le permitió asentir con la cabeza, mientras trataba de mantener el tipo y no deshacerse públicamente como una colegiala. Le había cogido por sorpresa, el muy cabrón.

—Son… preciosas… —trató de decir, antes de que Mike se abalanzara sobre la mesa y le besara hasta quitarle la poca respiración que le quedaba.

Lo siguiente que Scorpius oyó fue el ruido de una botella al ser descorchada y un montón de silbidos y aplausos, mientras ellos seguían besándose para regocijo de todos los presentes. Su padre, surgido no sabía de dónde, le abrazaba dándole sus felicitaciones, mientras Harry llenaba cuatro copas de espumoso champagne.

—Todos lo sabíais, ¿verdad? —acusó sintiéndose un poco tonto.

—Todos sabíamos que dirías que sí —se rió Harry, mientras alzaba su copa.

Los demás le imitaron.

—Por la pareja —dijo. Y añadió—: Espero por el bien de Mike, que no seas siempre tan difícil de convencer para otras cosas como para salir a cenar…

Scorpius, recuperando su talante de siempre, sonrió con malicia a su novio.

—Ya puedes ir preparando tu culo, Davenport, porque esta noche me vas a pagar con creces la encerrona…

Mike y Harry se miraron y dijeron casi al unísono:

—¡Típico de un Malfoy!

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Podéis escuchar Moonlight Sonata en la dirección que os he dejado. Acordaros de quitar los espacios que he puesto, __.com/watch?v=vQVeaIHWWck señalados por los guiones bajos para que me la dejara escribir. Y_a sabéis que esta página no permite poner direcciones de otras páginas.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando estaba escribiendo este capítulo, buscando otras cosas, me encontré con la noticia de que el día 2 de diciembre Nueva York había dicho "no" al matrimonio gay. Es la tercera vez que los senadores de Nueva York, ciudad que junto con San Francisco es una en las que vive la mayor comunidad gay de Estados Unidos, vota en contra del matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo. Esperemos que mucho antes del 2033, que es más o menos el año en que Scorpius y Mike se casan, Nueva York entre en el siglo XXI en todos los aspectos.

* * *

**MOONLIGHT SONATA**

**TERCERA PARTE**

* * *

Mike era sin duda la viva imagen de su madre, pensó Harry, quien hasta ese momento no había tenido oportunidad de conocer a la familia del joven. Al igual que sus hermanos, Mike había heredado su pelo cobrizo y sus ojos castaños. Michael Davenport padre, era rubio. O al menos lo había sido cuando todavía le quedaba pelo. Sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro intenso. Su mujer, Victoria, siempre decía que era una pena que no los hubiera heredado ninguno de sus hijos. Tenía sus esperanzas puestas en los nietos. Aunque sabía que ninguno vendría por parte de su hijo mayor.

El matrimonio Davenport, sus dos hijos y la novia de uno de ellos, acababan de aterrizar hacía quince escasos minutos en el aeropuerto Kennedy. Cargados de maletas y regalos, fueron recibidos por el futuro matrimonio y sus futuros consuegros. A Harry eso de ejercer de suegro le parecía un poco extraño y a la vez divertido. Pero como marido de Draco, Mike no había dudado en endilgarle el título. Scorpius era sin duda lo más próximo a un hijo que tendría jamás, así que había asumido felizmente su papel de padrastro de un hijo ya criado y adulto.

Astoria había sido cortésmente invitada al enlace de su hijo. Pero ella había declinado la invitación con la misma cortesía. Vería a Scorpius y a Mike cuando la visitaran en Londres, durante su luna de miel. No tenía ningún interés en encontrarse cara a cara con "ese americano" que ahora era el "marido" de su ex marido. Y para todos fue menos complicado que así fuera. Porque si Astoria hubiera llegado a reconocer a Harry, y sin la menor duda a Severus, quien había sido también su profesor, habrían tenido que echar mano de hechizos o complicados juramentos que de esta forma se evitaban.

—¡No puedo creer que vayáis a casaros! —no dejaba de repetir la madre de Mike, totalmente emocionada, desde que habían aterrizado— ¡Dios mío, soy tan feliz!

Besaba a su hijo, besaba a Scorpius y volvía a abrazar a Mike.

—Mamá, no empieces a llorar otra vez —suplicó Ian, el menor de los Davenport—. ¡Lleva así desde que llamaste! —se quejó lastimosamente a su hermano mayor.

Ian tenía casi veintiún años y la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes. Estudiaba Marketing y Publicidad en una escuela de negocios de Londres. Y como solía bromear su padre, era lo suficientemente descarado y oportunista como para hacerse millonario antes de los treinta. Ian siempre respondía que llegaría el día en que sus palabras se cumplirían y quedaría en evidencia. Nunca había salido con una chica más de tres meses seguidos. Según él, no tenía tiempo para novias.

—Draco, me alegro de verte —saludó Michael Davenport estrechando su mano—. Todo bien, ¿verdad?

—No puedo quejarme —sonrió Draco—. Permíteme que te presente a mi marido, James Norton.

—Encantado —dijo estrechando también la mano de Harry—. Vicky, cariño, suelta a tu hijo un segundo y ven a conocer a James.

La mujer se dio la vuelta, enjugándose los ojos con un pañuelo de papel.

—Jimmy —rectificó amablemente Harry.

—Oh, Jimmy, encantada de conocerte —exclamó la señora Davenport, abrazándole—. Mike nos ha hablado mucho de ti —después abrazó a Draco—. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Es que tú no envejeces?

Mientras Victoria se enzarzaba en una conversación con Draco, Michael Davenport presentó a Harry al menor de sus hijos y después a Edward, el mediano, junto a su novia Olivia.

Eddie, como le llamaban familiarmente, tenía veinticinco años y era mecánico. Hacía apenas seis meses que había abierto su propio taller en Kilburn y estaba muy contento de cómo marchaban las cosas. Olivia era enfermera y trabajaba en un hospital londinense.

—Tío, espero que me dejes conducir el Corvette —fue lo primero que le dijo a Scorpius, después de felicitarle a él y a su hermano.

—Por lo que más quieras —suplicó Olivia, medio en broma, medio en serio—. Lleva hablando de ese coche desde que salimos de Londres.

—Está en el aparcamiento… —Scorp sonrió mientras sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo y las balanceaba delante del rostro de su futuro cuñado.

Éste se las arrebató sin pensárselo dos veces, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Me temo que vosotros dos y vuestro equipaje os venís conmigo en el coche de alquiler —dijo Mike, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Olivia y otro por los de su hermano menor—. Papá y mamá irán en el coche de Harry.

Finalmente, el numeroso grupo abandonó el aeropuerto. Los más jóvenes en dirección al apartamento de Mike y Scorp, y el matrimonio Davenport del loft de Harry. Después se reunirían todos allí para cenar.

—Y dime, ¿cómo os conocisteis Jimmy y tú? —preguntó Victoria a Draco, una vez en el coche—. Mike no lo mencionó.

—Jimmy tiene un bar en Manhattan —explicó el rubio—. Los chicos solían ir por allí a menudo. Y me llevaron una de las veces que vine —Draco sonrió en dirección a Harry, quien estaba atento a la autopista—. Así nos conocimos.

—Es cierto —afirmó Harry, sonriéndole al retrovisor—. Nos conocimos gracias a los chicos.

Se oyó el profundo suspiro de Victoria Davenport proveniente del asiento de atrás, acompañado de un tenue lloriqueo.

—Oh, vamos Vicky, mujer…

Su marido la abrazó con cariño. Draco y Harry se miraron fugazmente. Dios les amparara cuando Victoria conociera a Eileen.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Victoria—. Es que jamás pensé que vería a Mike con una pareja estable. Mucho menos casado. Este chico no ha hecho más que darnos sobresaltos —dijo—. Primero con lo de la magia; después nos sorprende con que es gay… Y ahora soy tan feliz que no sé cómo expresarlo…

—Creo que te han entendido, cariño —la consoló su marido.

—Olivia sabe algo de… —empezó a preguntar Draco.

—No —respondió Michael, antes de que pudiera acabar la frase—. Acordamos decírselo una vez que ella y Eddie se hayan casado. Nos pareció más prudente.

Draco asintió, completamente de acuerdo. Después dijo:

—Puedes hablar con tranquilidad, Michael. Jimmy también es mago.

Harry asintió al retrovisor interior, desde donde podía ver a sus dos pasajeros. Ambos parecieron sentirse más relajados.

—Entonces, ¿tú también estás divorciado? —preguntó Victoria.

—Viudo —respondió Harry—. Mi pareja falleció hace unos años.

De hecho, él y Laurie nunca habían sentido la necesidad de formalizar legalmente su relación, a pesar de que los matrimonios gay se celebraban en Greenwich desde noviembre de 2008. Pero cuando Laurie había enfermado, había insistido en que se legalizaran como pareja de hecho, como una manera de evitarle problemas a Harry en el futuro, con el bar y las propiedades que compartían.

Sin embargo, con Draco había sido distinto. A pesar de todo, Malfoy hasta la médula, había puesto el anillo en el dedo de Harry en cuanto le había sido posible.

—Por cierto, Draco, tenemos que hablar de lo de la boda —dijo en ese momento Michael—. No esperarás que permita que asumas el coste tú solo.

—Ya habrá tiempo de hablar de eso —intentó escabullirse Draco.

Harry sonrió. Sabía que su marido estaba dispuesto a correr con todos los gastos. Pero Draco era un iluso si esperaba que el padre de Mike no quisiera pagar su parte.

—¡Sí, claro! ¡Se casan dentro de dos días! ¿Cuándo quieres que hablemos? —se quejó el hombre, que no estaba dispuesto a que le dieran largas.

En previsión de que ese momento surgiría, Draco había hablado con Mike y Scorp sobre lo que querían hacer. Íntimamente, Draco hubiera deseado que Scorp tuviera una boda exclusiva, cara y sofisticada. Pero sabía de antemano que no sería posible. Los padres de Mike no podrían permitírselo y él no tenía ninguna intención de avergonzar a nadie.

—Como quieras —cedió Draco—. Jimmy tiene varios amigos en el mundo de la restauración —explicó—. Uno de ellos regenta un restaurante lo suficientemente grande para banquetes. No es caro. Cuando lleguemos al loft te mostraré el menú que los chicos han elegido. Creo que no llegaba a 72$ por persona, ¿verdad, Jimmy? —éste afirmó con la cabeza—. Lo que al cambio serían unas 44£.

El padre de Mike asintió, considerando que el precio no era ni mucho menos tan exagerado como él había esperado. Después de todo, ya sabía que la familia del novio de su hijo era una de las más ricas y antiguas del mundo mágico. Lo que se consideraría como aristócratas en el mundo muggle. La primera vez que Mike había mencionado que salía con alguien, él y su esposa habían intercambiado una mirada intrigada. A pesar de que su hijo mayor solía ser una persona muy discreta, sabían que había salido con algunos chicos. Mike no les daba demasiadas explicaciones y ellos tampoco pedían más de las que demandarían en otras circunstancias. Habían tenido "la conversación" cuando Mike aún no había cumplido los dieciséis. Pero, por aquel entonces, el chico ya tenía más que claro lo que le gustaba. Tanto a Michael como a Victoria les había pillado un poco por sorpresa. Sin embargo, lo primero que le habían preguntado era si tenía alguna duda que ellos pudieran resolver. Después de todo, ambos eran médicos. Y lo segundo, si se estaba protegiendo adecuadamente, en caso de que ya hubiera necesitado hacerlo. No había sido una conversación ni tensa, ni forzada, a pesar de lo inesperada. Mike, al igual que sus otros hijos, traía amigos y amigas a casa. Pero era especialmente Victoria quien solía fijarse siempre en los chicos, intentando adivinar si entre ellos habría alguno que le gustara a su hijo. Sin embargo, los condones en el cajón de la ropa interior de su hijo la hicieron comprender que si lo había, no era ninguno de los que Mike llevaba a casa. Y ese pensamiento la hizo sentir un poco abatida. Porque, a pesar de aceptar la homosexualidad de su hijo, la entristecía la posibilidad de que llevara una vida sentimental inestable, sin nadie más a su lado que ocasionales parejas sexuales. Esa fue la razón de que las palabras "estoy saliendo con alguien" causaran una pequeña conmoción en el seno de la familia Davenport a finales de aquel verano. Pero había sido cuando Mike les dijo que no iba a vivir en la habitación de la residencia ese próximo curso, que Victoria había mirado a su hijo con el ceño levemente fruncido y le había dicho: _tráelo a cenar el sábado; sin excusas._

No esperaban a alguien como Scorpius Malfoy. Mike ya les había dicho que también era mago. Sin embargo, aquel guapo rubio se parecía poco a los magos que los Davenport habían conocido hasta el momento. A pesar de sus tejanos y un impoluto polo de color azul, su aspecto y sus modales parecían más bien los de alguien que había sido educado en el seno de una familia, si no noble, más que pudiente. Lejos de sentirse intimidado o nervioso, Scorp había conversado con desparpajo, con más labia que si hubiera elegido leyes en lugar de medicina. Y el hecho de que el matrimonio Davenport fueran médicos, había dado para horas de conversación tanto durante la cena como después. Meses más tarde, Scorp ya formaba parte de la familia. Era capaz de pasarse un sábado por la tarde viendo todo tipo de deportes muggles en la televisión con Mike y su padre, o tirado en el suelo con Ian, que por aquel entonces tenía quince años, los dos matando frenéticamente enemigos cada uno con su mando de la PlayStation. Con Eddie tenía interminables discusiones sobre coches, más cuando llegaba con un par de revistas de automoción bajo el brazo. Victoria, simplemente le adoraba. Rara era la vez que Scorp no aparecía con algún pastel para el postre, un pequeño ramo de sus flores favoritas, o cualquier otra tontería. La mujer había llegado a la conclusión de que tener un yerno gay era lo mejor del mundo.

Habían conocido a Draco Malfoy bastante tiempo después. Mike les había puesto en antecedentes y les había rogado que no hicieran mención alguna a su salud o a los motivos por los que su esposa no le acompañaba. Les había explicado que el señor Malfoy era una persona muy agradable, pero también muy reservada. Le habían recibido en su casa. Draco había llegado acompañado de su hijo, quien había hecho las presentaciones. Y Michael había comprendido al verle de quién había sacado el parecido Scorpius. Recordaba que, al principio, su futuro consuegro le había intimidado un poco. Como había dicho su hijo, Draco era un hombre de conversación agradable pero demasiado serio. Tal vez debido a las circunstancias por las que atravesaba su vida. Había excusado educadamente a su esposa y había hecho saber al matrimonio lo feliz que se sentía de que Scorpius hubiera encontrado a alguien como Mike y que podían contar con él para cualquier cosa que necesitaran. Se habían reunido en diferentes ocasiones después. Especialmente cuando los chicos decidieron acabar sus estudios en Nueva York. Pero Michael tenía que admitir que nunca le había visto tan relajado como ahora.

—Además, mi padre se ha empeñado en pagar la música —estaba diciendo en ese momento Harry—. Es que les ha cogido mucho cariño a los chicos.

—¡Vaya! Qué generoso por su parte —exclamó Victoria, sorprendida.

—Cuando le conozcáis puede que os parezca un poco gruñón —les advirtió Harry—. Pero creedme, es todo corazón.

Draco se mordió los labios para no reírse.

—Harás buenas migas con su madre, Victoria —dijo haciendo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Harry—. Está casi tan entusiasmada con esta boda como si casara a sus nietos.

Cuando llegaron al loft, Draco y Michael seguían discutiendo detalles de la boda. Harry entretuvo a Victoria mostrándole la vivienda. Ella confesó encontrarla demasiado "masculina" para su gusto. Después de todo, era una mujer inglesa de las de visillos floreados en las ventanas y elaborados tapetes en todas las mesas.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

El regalo de Harry para Scorp y Mike era su despedida de solteros. La había contratado en un local especializado en el West Village: cena en el restaurante y en el sex pub del mismo local, copa, condones y lubricante en la barra. Todo aderezado con musculosos camareros en bañador y un par de boy streepers que se encargarían de "felicitar" a los chicos y despedir convenientemente su soltería.

A Olivia no le había sentado demasiado bien que aquella fiesta fuera "sólo para hombres". Reglas del local. Así que tuvo que conformarse con lo que Harry había arreglado para Victoria, Eileen y ella: cena en el Budakan, uno de los restaurantes que en ese momento estaba de moda en Nueva York y un espectáculo en Brodway después.

—Sigo sin estar muy seguro de esto —murmuró Michael, el pobre hombre, a pesar del amor incondicional que sentía por su hijo, no muy seguro de querer verle arrimando el culo a un streeper.

—No te preocupes, Michael —le animó Draco—. Si en algún momento te sientes incómodo, Jimmy o yo te llevaremos a casa.

—¿Y qué hay de mí? —gruñó alguien detrás de ellos.

—¡Oh, vamos, _papá_! —sonrió Harry, tomando a Severus del brazo y tirando de él hacia dentro del local. Después susurró—. Esto será mucho mejor que lo de la carroza. Te lo prometo.

—Te advierto que traigo mi varita —refunfuñó Severus.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! —suspiró Harry— Podías haberte quedado tranquilamente en casa, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Severus reprimió una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Cómo podría meterse con su querido _hijo_ y ahora también con su querido ahijado, si se perdía el evento? Aunque fastidiar a Draco nunca era tan gratificante como hacerlo con Harry.

La cena empezó bastante bien. Aparte de los que podían considerarse familia, asistían compañeros del hospital de Mike y Scorp y amigos que los chicos habían hecho a lo largo de los tres años que llevaban en Nueva York. Al llegar a los postres un inmenso pastel en forma de pene, de cuya punta salía una copiosa cantidad de nata montada, amigos y compañeros empezaron con los regalos. Todos picantes y de uso sexual, por supuesto: exiguos tangas con suspensorio para las nalgas; una bala vibradora con mando a distancia y dos niveles de intensidad, ideal para los preliminares; un vibrado anal, que según el folleto era "único y poderoso" y podía conseguir "velocidades extremas"; unos calzoncillos australianos cuya principal característica era la de realzar los atributos de quien los llevaba; un kit de tres anillos de goma para el pene; el imprescindible kamasutra que todo gay debe tener en su mesilla de noche; una sonda anal de gran tamaño con un seguido de esferas de diferentes dimensiones para sensaciones espectaculares; incluso los utensilios necesarios para una ducha anal que hizo enrojecer a más de uno. Severus creyó pertinente en ese momento hacer una seria disertación sobre las ventajas de mantener una higiene intestinal correcta, independientemente del uso que uno quisiera darle a su culo, que fue ampliamente aplaudida por los médicos presentes en la sala, todos ellos sobrepasando ya el índice etílico que hubieran desaconsejado a cualquiera de sus pacientes.

Cuando fue el turno de los hermanos de Mike, estos se acercaron a la cabecera de la mesa que presidían los dos homenajeados, con caritas de no haber roto un plato en su vida y tres paquetes en las manos.

—¡Ay, Dios mío! —murmuró Mike— Miedo me dan.

—Queridos hermano y futuro cuñado —empezó a hablar Eddie, situándose entre los dos y depositando una mano en el hombre de cada uno de ellos—. Ian y yo también queremos aportar nuestro pequeño granito de arena a vuestra felicidad conyugal.

—Qué detalle por vuestra parte —sonrió Scorp.

Eddie le devolvió la sonrisa, para después dirigirse a su hermano.

—Con este porte de metrosexual por el que pirran las mujeres, joven, guapo… —hubo silbidos y aplausos por toda la mesa— …¡médico! —enfatizó y aquí los vítores provinieron de los compañeros de trabajo del hospital—. Un buen partido se mire por donde se mire. Por nada del mundo nosotros, tus hermanos, desearíamos que Scorp acabara pidiéndote el divorcio por culpa de una de esas lagartas que sólo piensan en cambiarte los gustos y hacerte hetero. Así que… Ian, si me haces el favor… —el menor de los Davenport entregó uno de los paquetes a su hermano— ¡Que se enteren que tú no comes chichis, hermano!

El paquete era muy plano y liso. Mike lo desenvolvió con curiosidad, incapaz de imaginar qué broma habrían ideado sus hermanos. Del interior del paquete salió una camiseta negra que en la parte frontal llevaba impresa a grandes letras blancas:

**Lo siento nenas **

**yo, como pollas**

Risas, aplausos y gritos de "que se la ponga, que se la ponga", que a Mike no le quedó más remedio que obedecer. Cuando finalmente volvió a sentarse, Eddie se volvió hacia Scorpius.

—Tu turno, cuñado.

Scorp elevó elegantemente una ceja, como gesto de atención.

—Te recuerdo que tengo un corvette que te gusta conducir… —dijo.

—Uchh!!! Eso ha dolido —se quejó Eddie con cara de sufrimiento—. Pero no lo suficiente.

Mike le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro a su novio, a modo de consuelo. Eddie se preparó para el iniciar su segundo discurso.

—Todos sabemos que el rollito sexual tiene dos sentidos: por delante y por detrás. Confieso que yo sólo lo he probado por delante… —abucheos de la parte gay de la mesa— …y que tal vez me esté perdiendo algo… —gritos de asentimiento y aprobación del mismo sector—. Tranquilo, papá. Con un gay en la familia es suficiente. Perdón. Ahora dos —Michael Davenport sonrió ampliamente. Se lo estaba pasando bastante bien—. En fin, ya sabéis lo que dicen: culo que no has de follar, déjalo pasar. Pero si lo has probado y te pone, ¿por qué no gritarlo a los cuatro vientos?

Ian le entregó a Scorp un paquete similar al que antes había dado a su hermano, que éste rasgó con energía. De su interior salió otra camiseta negra como la de Mike, también con grandes letras blancas, sólo que éstas decían:

**POR DETRÁS**

**ME MOLA MÁS!!!**

Por supuesto, Scorp tuvo que ponerse también su regalo, jaleado por toda la mesa. Pero aún quedaba un tercer paquete. Esta vez fue Ian quien tomó la palabra.

—Eddie y yo sabemos que sois una pareja muy bien avenida. Y nos sabría muy mal que acabarais peleando por no poneros de acuerdo en "determinados momentos". Algo que a los heteros, sinceramente, no nos pasa —abucheos en general—. Imaginaros que quisierais utilizar esa "bala", al mismo tiempo. Y os juro que hasta hoy no sabía que algo así existía —añadió dirigiéndose a todos los demás. Hubo un murmullo de risas—. O ese fantástico vibrador supersónico, que no quiero ni pensar lo que puede hacerte en el culo… —hubo más risas, que Ian aprovechó para dejar el tercer regalo frente a Mike y Scorp—. Así que Eddie y yo hemos pensado que era necesario que tuvierais algo con lo que pudierais consolaros juntos y a la vez.

Mike y Scorp se miraron. Ambos sospecharon inmediatamente de qué se trataba. Fue Scorp el primero en decidirse a arrancar el papel, uniéndosele después Mike. De la caja, bastante explícita ya de por sí, extrajeron un enorme consolador doble de color púrpura.

—Os agradeceré que este regalo, por favor, no os lo pongáis —suplicó Ian en tono melodramático—. Algunos tendríamos que arrancarnos los ojos.

—Algunos tendremos que hacerlo de todas formas —refunfuñó Severus, endilgándose otro chupito de whisky.

—Bueno, no ha sido para tanto —le consoló el padre de Mike, que se sentía bastante satisfecho de cómo estaban yendo las cosas—. Todos sabemos que existen esos juguetes. Y si a los chicos les gusta…

Severus dejó escapar una risa sarcástica.

—¡Oh, amigo mío! Usted todavía no ha visto nada. ¿Le he dicho que esto lo ha organizado mi hijo? Pues espere a que lleguemos a la segunda parte de la fiesta y verá…

—No le hagas caso —susurró Draco discretamente—. Parece ser que tiene alguna especie de trauma con las carrozas del orgullo gay…

Michael Davenport empezó a tener una ligera idea de lo que les esperaba cuando encima de la barra del pub, en lugar de cuencos llenos de palomitas o frutos secos, los encontró llenos de condones y pequeños tubos de lubricante.

—¿Qué les sirvo, caballeros?

Michael y Severus se volvieron al mismo tiempo. Un joven y bronceado rubio de espectaculares pectorales les sonreía desde detrás de la barra.

—¿Poción para el olvido? —masculló Severus.

—Me temo que se nos ha terminado —dijo el barman, siguiendo lo que creía una broma—. Pero puedo sugerirles el coctel de la noche.

—Sorpréndame —ironizó Severus, apoyando ambos codos sobre la barra de forma casi desafiante.

—_Corrida Celestial_ —pronunció el joven en tono sugerente, tomando el gesto de Severus como una insinuación.

Severus arrugó el entrecejo al extremo que pareció cejijunto.

—Me temo que soy un tipo tradicional —dijo—, y me conformaré con un simple whisky.

—Creo que yo también —murmuró Michael. Después se vio en la necesidad de añadir— Mi hijo es el que se casa… —sólo por si acaso aquel joven que se estaba comiendo con los ojos al padre de Jimmy, decidía cambiar de objetivo.

El barman hizo un pequeño mohín hacia Severus.

—¿Y ahora me dirás que su pareja es el tuyo, guapetón?

Severus entrecerró un poco los ojos y miró al jovencito de arriba abajo. O al menos hasta donde le dejaba la barra que les separaba, que para su gusto ya era demasiado. Estaba seguro que lo que abultaba dentro del bañador de ese chico no podía ser otra cosa que relleno.

—No. El mío es el que ha tenido el desatino de elegir este sitio —gruñó. Después añadió— ¿Nadie le ha dicho que los anabolizantes son sustancias peligrosas?

Lejos de amedrentarse, el joven puso dos posavasos en forma de aparato genital masculino frente a los dos hombres y depositó los vasos que había preparado sobre ellos.

—Eres un papi duro, ¿eh? —dijo frunciendo un poco los labios— Tal vez si soy lo suficientemente malo, te gustaría darme unos azotes más tarde…

A Michael se le atragantó el whisky, mientras observaba a Severus mirar al descarado camarero con una sonrisa nada tranquilizadora.

—De hecho, he sido profesor —admitió con voz suave Severus—. Y he castigado a muchos alumnos en mi vida —los ojos del barman brillaron con un contenido entusiasmo—. Pero créame si le digo que lo que ahora mismo tengo en mente no le resultaría nada agradable…

—Créeme si te digo que eso es totalmente cierto —dijo Harry, apareciendo de repente y sujetando la mano que Severus ya tenía en el bolsillo—. Vamos papá, no andes asustando al personal.

Y se llevó a los dos hombres y a sus whiskies hasta donde los demás estaban gritando y bailando alrededor de Mike y Scorp. Después de casi una hora, la música cambió claramente de orientación, convirtiéndose en un ritmo sugerente y caliente. El _bombero ardiente_ y el _policía cachondo_ hicieron su espectacular aparición.

—Si en algún momento necesita un _Obliviate_, sólo dígamelo —ofreció Severus amablemente a Michael—. Pero procure que sea antes de que me aplique uno a mí mismo.

Los dos homenajeados fueron empujados entre risas y jaleos al centro de la pista

—Me pido el poli de la porra grande —le susurró Scorp a Mike.

—¿Porqué te recuerda a la mía? —sonrió su novio.

—En realidad no te hace justicia…

—Ya sabes que no puedo negarte nada —se conformó Mike—. Me apañaré con el bombero y… ¡oh, madre del amor hermoso! … y esa manguera…

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Todo el mundo agradeció que la ceremonia no fuera hasta las cinco de la tarde. A los novios hubo que sacarlos de la cama a rastras y meterlos en la ducha bajo un chorro de agua helada para que reaccionaran. Un paciente Severus les esperaba en la cocina con una cafetera hecha y una buena cantidad de poción para la resaca. Después de todo, era el único que había acabado lo suficientemente sereno como para hacerse cargo de los malestares mañaneros de todos los demás. Incluido ese pobre hombre, Michael, que había empezado a consumir whisky en cantidades poco saludables después de ver como ese tipo vestido de bombero, ya sin vestido alguno, bajaba la cremallera del pantalón de su hijo y metía la mano hasta encontrar la ya muy entusiasmada "manguera" de Mike.

La ceremonia fue sencilla y tuvo lugar en una las salas del ayuntamiento de Nueva York. El funcionario procedió a leer un párrafo legal en referencia a la ceremonia que se iba a celebrar, y a continuación preguntó a la pareja si consentían en unirse con el otro y si, efectivamente, lo hacían en ese acto. Scorpius y Mike respondieron afirmativamente, tras lo cual, el funcionario declaró su unión. A continuación extendió el Acta de Unión Civil con su firma, la de los contrayentes y sus dos testigos, Eddie por parte de Mike y Severus por parte de Scorpius.

Dejándose llevar por el momento, Harry besó a Draco como si otra vez fueran ellos los que acabaran de unirse. No iba a molestar a su marido preguntándole nuevamente si estaba bien. La fuerza de sus labios al devolverle el beso le dijo lo que deseaba saber. Draco estaba tan tenso que difícilmente iba a poder ocultar la emoción que sentía.

—Déjalo salir —murmuró Harry—. Scorpius solo se casará una vez. O eso esperamos, ¿verdad?

Contempló la pequeña algarabía en la que se había sumido la sala, mientras amigos y compañeros felicitaban a Scorp y a Mike después de que lo hubiera hecho la familia. El matrimonio Davenport no parecía tener ningún problema en expresar sus sentimientos. Victoria lloraba y Michael tenía los ojos húmedos. Eileen no se quedaba atrás, mientras Severus la abrazaba con una sonrisa que pocas veces aparecía en su rostro de forma tan espontánea.

—¿Te sentirás más cómodo si empiezo a llorar yo primero? —preguntó después con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Idiota —masculló Draco, sin apartar los ojos de su hijo, que abrazado a Mike, mostraba orgulloso su anillo de casado a la enfermera Donaldson, quien había decidido por fin darles su bendición para pasearse por su planta y entre sus enfermeras sin ganarse ningún regaño de su parte.

A las siete, después de un montón de fotos, y de organizar el transporte de todo el mundo hasta el restaurante, de un magnífico aperitivo previo y de numerosos vítores por los novios, por fin se sentaron a la mesa para cenar. Como las mesas eran redondas, habían dispuesto que la mesa presidencial fuera de once en lugar de ocho, como todas las demás, de forma que en ella cupiera toda la familia directa de los novios, incluidos Severus y Eileen.

Protocolariamente, el brindis estaba a cargo del padre de la novia o el padrino. Pero como en ese caso no había novia, fue Draco quien se levantó sosteniendo firmemente la copa en su mano.

—Papá, no sé si esto me deja en buen lugar —bromeó Scorpius, quien estaba sentado al lado de su padre. Al lado de Mike se sentaba su madre, Victoria.

Draco sonrió.

—Tranquilo, no te avergonzaré demasiado —prometió.

Cuando el murmullo de voces se acalló y tuvo la atención de todas las mesas, Draco empezó su discurso.

—Es difícil poner en palabras la felicidad que siento hoy —dijo—. Después de siete años juntos, por fin uno de los dos tuvo el suficiente tino de echar el lazo y apretar el nudo —Draco hizo una pequeña inclinación en dirección a su yerno—. Gracias Mike.

Éste le devolvió el saludo entre las risas de todos mientras Scorp fingía que se ahogaba, llevando las manos de su ahora marido a su garganta.

—Scorpius es mi único hijo —prosiguió Draco—. Es fácil imaginar lo que significa para mí. Aparte de haberle mimado y consentido como a todo hijo único que se precie —hubo nuevas risas—, Scorp es mi orgullo. Como lo es haber logrado hacer de él el tipo de persona que puede ganarse el corazón de alguien como mi ahora yerno.

Los hermanos de Mike empezaron a golpear la mesa con las manos, hasta lograr arrastrar a todo el mundo y conseguir un gran alboroto en todo el comedor. Mike, sonrojado hasta las cejas, se dejó besar por su marido entre silbidos, quien trataba de esa forma ocultar su propia emoción.

—La primera vez que les vi juntos —prosiguió Draco cuando le dejaron continuar— pensé que si Scorp dejaba escapar a Mike, sería una de sus mayores estupideces —después sonrió—. Pero los Malfoy no somos estúpidos. Al menos, no demasiado —añadió en voz algo más baja, dirigiéndose a su propio marido.

Harry también sonrió y tomando la mano libre de Draco, depositó un pequeño beso en ella. Lo que se ganó sus propios vítores y aplausos.

—En fin, que a pesar de que ese día Mike balbuceó su nombre, volcó su copa de vino dos veces y logró enredar la servilleta en sus dedos de forma bastante interesante —Mike escondió el rostro entre las manos, mientras su marido le daba golpecitos alentadores en el hombro—, pensé que era un gran chico. El chico de Scorp. Y hoy me siento muy feliz de que forme parte de mi familia.

Más emocionado de lo que dejaba traslucir, Draco hizo una pequeña pausa mientras sentía la mano de Harry apretar cálidamente la suya.

—Por ultimo —dijo—, quiero agradecer a Victoria y Michael su amistad y su apoyo durante todos estos años. Por haber criado a tres hijos maravillosos y haber hecho de ellos los hombres que son ahora —en este punto Victoria ya lloraba a lágrima viva, con el inestimable apoyo de Eileen—. En nombre de mi marido y el mío propio, quiero brindar por la unión de ambas familias y por la felicidad de nuestros hijos, deseándoles todo lo mejor —Draco alzó su copa y el resto de comensales se pusieron en pie, alzando también las suyas—. ¡Por Mike y por Scorpius!

Mientras todos los invitados brindaban y jaleaban los nombres de los novios, Scorpius se puso en pie y abrazó a su padre.

—Te quiero papá —fue todo lo que logró decir, luchando contra el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

Horas más tarde, una vez acabado el banquete, y mientras los novios y sus amigos decidían terminar la velada en alguna discoteca donde pudieran seguir bailando y festejando, el matrimonio Davenport y Harry y Draco se retiraron a dormir.

—¿En qué piensas? —susurró Harry, depositando un pequeño beso en la sien de su marido.

Acurrucado junto a él, Draco estaba muy quieto, con los ojos cerrados, pero no dormía. Desde su habitación podían oír el apagado murmullo de las voces de Victoria y Michael, que estaban en la cama que habían acondicionado para ellos en la sala durante aquellos días. Por lo visto, el matrimonio Davenport estaba teniendo también su propia conversación sobre el acontecimiento del día.

—Pensaba —Draco hizo una pausa, como si dudara en hablar o no—, pensaba que a pesar de todas mis equivocaciones, no lo he hecho tan mal como padre.

—Lo has hecho maravillosamente —sonrió Harry, dándole otro pequeño beso.

—Sí, creo que sí —Draco también sonrió. Calló durante unos segundos antes de decir—: Les irá bien —alzó el rostro hacia Harry, a pesar de que apenas podía ver sus rasgos en la penumbra—. Mejor que a nosotros.

—No, mejor no —negó Harry—. Sólo diferente.

—Sí, diferente —suspiró Draco, buscando la piel caliente del cuello de Harry con su nariz, respirando su olor con absoluta entrega—. Gracias a Merlín, Scorp está con la persona que ha querido desde el principio.

Harry acarició la espalda desnuda de Draco, recorriéndola con suavidad.

—Nadie sabe mejor lo que tiene que quien ha luchado mucho por conseguirlo —susurró—. Tú siempre has peleado por Scorp. Y después aprendiste a hacerlo por ti, Draco. Nadie jamás podrá quitarte la satisfacción de todo lo que has conseguido.

—Te tengo a ti.

Harry sintió la sonrisa de Draco dibujarse sobre su pecho.

—Nos tenemos —dijo, enredando los dedos en el suave pelo rubio para alzar el rostro de Draco hacia el suyo.

Harry besó a su marido y después se estiró un poco para alcanzar el cajón de la mesilla de noche, donde estaba guardando su varita aquellos días. Después de años sin apenas usarla, había redescubierto los hechizos de silencio y lo útiles que eran para preservar la intimidad en determinados momentos. Iba a hacer el amor con su marido, y a pesar de que ahora fueran familia, Victoria y Michael no tenían porqué saberlo.

**FIN**


End file.
